Learn, Live, Love
by wickedsistah1024
Summary: She was just a lonely little girl from a poor district in Rukongai...until she finally decided to fulfill her promise to her dead friends--to enter the Shinigami Academy. There, she meets the people that would change her life...entirely. *HitsuRuki*
1. Chapter 1

First, I would like to apologize to everyone who was waiting for an update for **And History Repeats Itself**. I am giving up on that story because...well simply because I can't find the motivation to finish it. Actually,the ending is already made up in my mind, and I have a Chapter 2 almost finished. But it won't be posted.

Second, I would like to give credits to **CrazyOnDisplay**, the dashing captain of the SugarHighFive division in the HitsuRuki Army Gotei 13. This story is inspired by another one of her drabbles. I have always wanted to write something like this, even before ATRM was finished, but I never really found the right ideas until a few weeks ago. I also would like to thank **Iana Sabelle** who had been pushing me to update, as well as **Kimihaine** for pressuring me. XD Both of you, ready your updates, 'cause I made my end of the deal. XD

I dedicate this to everyone who bothers to read it. XD

Sorry for the OOC-ness, grammar and spelling errors, and for the bad writing. XD

**Summary:** Does learning come first before one begins to understand love? Or does one need to know the concept of the emotion first before learning? When Rukia first decided to enter the Shinigami Academy, it was because she wanted to learn. When she crosses paths with a certain white-haired genius, however, she stars to wonder if loving and learning wre naturally meant to co-exist all along.

* * *

'Hmm...Daisies? No. Ryu loves sunflowers. I often catch him sitting in the middle of the field all day, faithfully following those sun-crazed plants as they turn their lovely heads towards the sun. Silly Ryu. Now where will I--? Oh, there you are, you warmth-loving flowers. Now, what to get for Taka? Lilies? Daisies? Ah, screw it; both would do. He loves anything anyways, as long as it's for free. How about Yamato? He thinks flowers are too girly, and so he hates them. But what kind of visit would it be if I don't bring flowers for him? Damn it all. I'll just pick anything for him.'

Rukia looked at the flowers that she had just picked now resting on one of her arms. On her other arm, she had a big jar filled with clear, drinking water--water that she vividly remembered was rarely given to them when they were still little kids in the 78th district of Rukongai. Water was all they have to survive, and yet it was still something they couldn't get an abundance of. They would in and steal jars and jars of water during the morning, and when the sun finally sets, they would bring everything they have gotten together and share it with each other in hopes of somehow satiating their grumbling stomachs--to make them forget that queasy feeling that hunger caused them. And on her last day in Rukongai, Rukia made sure to bring a lot of water for her friends--just so they could have a share of this abundance that they never got to experience during their short time in Soul Society.

She woke up early that morning, her plans for the whole day instantly occupying her still hazy mind. It was her most awaited day ever since the people she cared for--her only family in Rukongai--passed away, died their second deaths. Her three best--and only--friends all died after getting caught by a particularly ill-tempered vendor stealing food and water--his goods--for her one day so long ago. The guilt that had resided in her entire being ever since that day still lived within her now.

She had been weak then, catching the flu virus during one of their constant 'trips' to the district market. She was almost stabbed by an enraged vendor she tried to steal from, if not for Yamato who was nearby and tackled her to the ground just in time to avoid a rusty little knife from getting buried right at her heart which surely would have happened if Yamato he been even just a second too late. She had been too ill to even walk straight, and Yamato had to carry her home while Ryu and Taka took advantage of the commotion to get what they came in the market for.

Rukia got scolded when they reached the shack they call home. Yamato berated her for forcing herself when she knew all along that her body wasn't well. Ryu and Taka arrived home then and stopped Yamato's tirade to let Rukia get some rest. A week passed yet the three boys say that the girl wasn't getting any better. All of them knew the reason--it was because she doesn't get the proper nourishment. She needed food. She has high spiritual powers and needs something more than water to survive.

All three boys planned in secret to try and steal some food and clean water for her. They resorted to lying to her--they told her they'll only be playing by the hills, and that a sickly, weak girl like her ought to just stay put in bed.

She nearly cried at the blatant insult, but her stubborn nature kicked in. She wouldn't dare cry in front of anyone else, not even in front of these kids she called her friends. She adamantly told them that she wasn't weak, that she could handle the little cold. She immediately sat up, ignoring the nauseating feeling at the sudden action, and attempted to get out of bed. She was too caught up in her endeavor that she completely missed the exchange of worried glances by her friends. When she finally managed to plant two feet on the floor, her knees buckled and gave up on her, causing her to come crashing down to the ground on her butt. Ryu immediately ran to her side and gently led her back to bed, softly saying that she should just rest, and that they'll be back soon. The three even promised, those lying bastards. Rukia reluctantly agreed, holding on to their promise--a promise that was left unfulfilled.

And now...now she regretted that decision. If only she didn't agree, then maybe...just maybe...they were still together, the four of them. But no, she just had to stupidly nod her little, brainless head, and the next thing she knew, their next-door neighbor dragged her out of their shack--still ill and weak--and shoved her in front of a crowd. When she reached the middle, her eyes widened when they landed on three bloody, butchered bodies--namely, Ryu, Taka and Yamato. Soon, the crowd started to dissipate, each person going back to their own little worlds, not minding the fact that a young girl's own was now shattered. When she was left all alone with the lifeless bodies, she finally let out something that she had long been keeping these boys from seeing--and they would probably never get the chance to--she let her tears fall.

The next moment that registered in her mind was of her standing in front of three graves. How she was able to drag the bodies up the hill, she didn't even know. But she was certain that she had dug the graves all by herself, because her hands and her dress were dirty and muddied. Her amethyst orbs slowly lost its warmth--the warmth that the three friends failed to tell her was one of the reasons they were too captivated by her...almost in love with her--and in its stead was a cold, icy chill. She blankly stared at the three lumps of soil and dirt in front of her, makeshift crosses made from twigs and fallen branches marking the graves. As the cool wind blew, messing up Rukia's already mussed raven hair, she quietly whispered her promise to them--a promise that she had every intention to keep.

"I will be a Shinigami...just like what we had all dreamed to be. I will survive...for all of you."

And now, several years later, she was finally _of age_, though it must have meant a hundred or so years in Soul Society. Her spiritual powers had grown tremendously over the years, and she had learned—mastered--to control it. _All by herself_. She was now more than ready to fulfill her promise--their dream. But before she permanently left Rukongai--the place she never could call home without her friends--she decided to pay them a visit, perhaps for the last time until she graduates and gets the freedom to go wherever she wanted to. Until then, she would focus on becoming stronger, and she would be a great Shinigami, just like how they all wanted to be.

She slowly started her trek towards the hills where her friends were peacefully buried, making sure not to drop her flowers or her jar. She was almost halfway to her destination when she felt the urge to stop for a moment and admire the beauty of the pure blue sky. She let a small smile appear on her beautiful face, happy at how perfect the heavens seem to be, as if on a conspiracy with both nature and fate to make sure the day goes well for her. She took a deep breath, admiring the beauty of her surroundings, when a small noise caught her ears.

* * *

"Hai." Tōshirō bowed respectfully at his sensei. He had just been assigned to lead a bunch of rookies on their first hollow extermination. Hitsugaya Tōshirō was a brilliant student--no, he was a genius. Everyone looked up to him like he was some sort of heavenly being (which was quite ironic since they all technically were). Girls swoon at his every action, the Academy professors nod appreciatively at his every decision, guys get jealous at his every achievement. He was the epitome of brilliance. The only problem was that Tōshirō was an anti-social, thus some brand him as a stuck-up bastard who thinks he's so high and mighty to even spare the others a glance.

Tōshirō, however, knows of the rumors going on about him that had been passed from mouth to ear, then back to mouth. He doesn't mind, though. He wanted to enter the Academy because he wanted to learn, not to be popular. He wanted to become a great Shinigami someday, a captain perhaps. His skipping a year due to his high intellect only fueled his passion and dream. He was on his third year now, having skipped the second due to the recommendations of his teachers, and of course, his high marks. Thus, he was being entrusted with the task of leading first-time-hollow-exterminating-students in their first ever mission, somewhere in the mountainous regions of Rukongai.

He quickly gathered his team upon acceptance of the mission. With him was a friend, though not at all that close, Izuru Kira, a fellow third year Academy student, who was assigned to help Tōshirō since it was the white-haired boy's first time to lead his own pack. When everyone was ready, they all traveled towards the poorest districts of Rukongai, where there had been hollow sightings reported.

The students proved to be hard to handle, however, as they all ran away on their own to kill hollows upon arrival at the spot. Thus, it had been hard for Kira and Tōshirō to keep them together. There were 17 students versus the two of them. When the commotion caused by excited slaying died down, Kira and Tōshirō gathered everyone. There were only 15 of them.

Tōshirō growled in frustration. He wanted to freeze all of the students right where they stood so they wouldn't be able to move an inch and cause more trouble. He wanted them to see just what his zanpakutō could do, then maybe they could show a little more fear and respect.

"I'll look for them" Kira suggested.

There was no way in hell that Tōshirō would let Kira leave him--alone--with all these annoying rookies. "No, they are my responsibility. I'll in find them. Make sure no one else leaves this spot." He disappeared in a flash via shun po.

..

..

..

..

Next thing he knew, the white-haired genius found himself in a small forest. In the distance several hundred meters from him, he saw a small figure walking, and then briefly stopping. He was simply running now, trying to conserve reiatsu thus not opting to use shun po. His run though was more like a dash, which became a mad one when he felt a foreign reiatsu in the distance. A hollow. And then, two more reiatsu's spiked up. The students were with the hollow. He ran...he ran so fast.

'So this was how it feels like to lead a pack...' They were his responsibility and he couldn't let any one of them get hurt. This thought blocked all else, even the use of shun po, from his brain. He briefly weighed in his mind what to do with the block in his path. The figure--a woman--was standing straight in his path, and swerving to the other side would cost him time, and time was of the essence now. He decided to just avoid her and side-step her so he wouldn't go too far astray from his path.

* * *

It was feet on the grass. To be more specific, running feet on the same grass she was standing on at the moment. She whipped her whole body back to look at the possible intruder in her moment of peace...only to come crashing with another body--a well-built one, she added--and come flying towards a tree.

She groaned at the sudden impact, eyes closed tightly from the pain. A hand came to her temples, and she gently rubbed it to ease the headache. That was when she realized that her hands were free. _Oh shit!_ Amethyst orbs snapped open to search frantically for the missing objects. She didn't need to search for long though, because she immediately spotted her things--her jar that was now broken and empty, its water contents spilled on to the ground, soaking the flowers that rested just beside it, now withered.

A grunt caught her attention, and she turned towards the body--a male body--lying a few feet away from her things. She frowned upon realizing that this boy--kid--was the reason for her now broken gifts which were supposedly for her dead friends. Her eyes widened upon seeing striking white hair--freakin' white hair, and on a kid!—and she stopped in mid-step when she saw something glimmer under the unforgiving rays of the sun a few feet away from the boy.

A zanpakutō.

"Damn it!" The boy yelled. "Why did you turn around?! I was side-stepping you to avoid collision, but you just had to freakin' turn around, didn't you?!" He growled, obviously irritated.

This display of agitation triggered Rukia's own temper, and in turn, she scowled at this boy--kid--who had the nerve to get mad at her after ruining her gifts. "How dare you?! Listen here kid, for your information, it is called reflex! I heard some noise behind me, and as a normal soul, I just had to know if it was a threat to my well-being! You're the one who can't run far away from of when the space is wide enough for the both of us!" She huffed angrily and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

A vein threatened to pop any time soon on the white-haired boy's head. "What did you call of?" He hissed venomously. "Don't you dare call me a kid! For all know, I may even be older than you, you brat! And I wasn't able to avoid your path because I was in a hurry, and it would buy me time to change paths just for your sake!"

"Brat?! Who are you calling brat, you punk?! Not my fault you chose the same path!"

"Augh! I don't have time for this!" Tōshirō marched towards his neglected sword lying on the grass and lifted it off the ground, putting it back in its sheath, while his emerald eyes focused intently at an unknown point in the distance. He closed his eyes, seemingly concentrating on something...until BAM!

"HEY! What the hell was that for?!" The white-haired boy glared at the feisty girl while rubbing the back of his head that had just undergone abuse.

"You were sleeping on me!" She yelled back.

"I wasn't, you idiot! How could I sleep when I was standing all along?!"

"What do I know about the weird abilities you have, huh? For all I know, you can even sleep with your head submerged in ice!"

"You're weird. And stupid." He rolled his eyes of started walking away.

That was until...

"Where do you think you're going?!" Tōshirō felt himself being yanked back towards the bane of the forest. He found himself suddenly lying face first on the ground, a foot planted firmly on his back. He had to blink a few times and shake his head a couple more before finally realizing that this girl indeed just manhandled him.

"What do you want?" He growled, irate.

"Do you see that?!" She pointed.

Tōshirō had to twist his head a little further to see just where her little finger was pointed at. On the ground was a broken jar and some soaked and withered flowers. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Yeah, what of it?" He grunted in pain when the pressure on his back intensified. For a small woman, she sure has a lot of power.

"Those are mine, you bastard. And you ruined them. All because you were too careless." She hissed menacingly.

"Now what do you want of to about it? Heat your clay jar and shape it into a new one, and then bury your flowers? Or would you rather I resurrect them?" He spat viciously.

"Bastard!"

Suddenly, from the distance that Tōshirō was observing earlier, two familiar reiatsu's--at least to him--began to spike up again. He sat up in alarm, not even minding the girl had fallen on her butt to the ground. He quickly stood up and ran away before Rukia could even get another word out of her mouth.

Rukia had to take a few seconds to let her mind register just what the heck happened. That boy had just overpowered her, and he was strong...freakishly so. So when he didn't fight her back when she forcefully shoved him down to the ground, was it because he didn't want to? She thought for sure the boy couldn't fight back because of her strength. But it seems as though she had underestimated him. He had a zanpakutō after all, so he must be stronger than he looked. What was he anyway? A Shinigami? No, not possible. He wasn't wearing a shihakushō. But who else were allowed to carry zanpakutōs other than Soul Reapers?

She couldn't ponder on that for now, however, as she realized it was nearing noon, and the admissions screening starts within two or so hours. She remembered all of a sudden why she was where she was at the moment. She grumbled to herself as she changed her path and walked towards the flower field.

The field was just nearby; it was beautiful and filled with flowers and plants of different species, colors and sizes. Rukia's eyes lit up with happiness at the sight. She had more options, more varieties. She knelt down and started to pick out the best ones to pick.

* * *

A full swing. That was all it took to kill the hollow that had been scaring the hell out of the two rookies who were standing so close to each other with drawn zanpakutōs, shaking uncontrollably.

Tōshirō looked back at them with a death glare. "You should know better than to separate from the group when you couldn't defend yourselves."

"H-hai." They chorused. "Sorry, senpai."

A hollow soon materialized in the empty space, and Tōshirō quickly bade the two to go find Kira and the others while he took case of the intruder. The rookies knew better than to ask anything else, so without hesitation, they ran towards Kira's direction.

Tōshirō returned his focus back on the hollow who was readying to launch an attack at him. It looked like some sort of terradactyl with claws at the end of its wings. It flew directly towards Tōshirō who calmly waited for it with his trusted zanpakutō in hand. He was about to thrust his Soul Slayer at the disgusting creature when another hollow caught his attention. This one, however, didn't seem to pay any attention to them, nor did it seen to even notice them. It was heading towards a different direction. This momentary loss of focus almost cost Tōshirō his afterlife as the first hollow took advantage of this and tried to land a hit on him. Luckily, the white-haired boy was fast enough to dodge it in time. A few strands of white hair was caught, and Tōshirō cursed as he watched the strands fly off.

'Damn it.' He cursed mentally. 'I need to finish this one, and fast. That other one might cause trouble.'

..

..

..

..

Rukia had picked a lot of flowers, even more than what she originally had earlier. She stood up, satisfied with herself, and was about to leave when she felt a certain spiritual pressure around. It was disturbing, though she didn't really know what it was. She could only sense reiatsu's that are within a certain radius around her, thus, she deduced that the owner of this disturbing pressure was near. Dread filled her entire being as soon as she saw the source of the disturbing presence. A hollow. She took a step back, and it took a step forward, taunting her.

"You smell delicious, little girl." The hollow sneered. It was large, towering way over her, with an oval mark on its face, yellow eyes peering from two holes.

Rukia nervously gulped. Just how was she supposed to defend herself from this? Wasn't she supposed to encounter this during her time at the Academy, and not before?! Oh boy.

'Ryu, Taka, Yamato, I'm coming...'

The hollow raised an incredibly large fist and was on its way to smash her with it, when a distinct make voice drifted in the air.

"Sōten ni zase, Hyōrinmaru!"

In an instant, the hollow was enclosed in solid had and was frozen on the spot. Rukia's eyes shifted from the huge 'ice sculpture' to the man who saved her life, err, afterlife.

"YOU!" Rukia pointed a finger towards _her savior_ as her amethyst orbs widened.

The white-haired any just grunted in response as he raised his zanpakutō to deliver the final blow. A swift swing and the ice-encased hollow dissipated into nothingness. "Trouble magnet." He muttered under his breath.

"WHAT?!" She yelled. "It wasn't my fault that hollow showed up while I was gathering flowers. Hey, it was your fault to begin with! If you hadn't made of drop my flowers in the first place, I wouldn't even be here! I would be by my friends' graves and talking to them about—" Her amethyst orbs widened even more as he saw the sun behind him, ready to hide behind the mountains. "Damn it! I'm late for the admissions screening!"

Tōshirō raised an eyebrow at the woman. "What screening?" He knew of only one screening that was scheduled that day, and it was, he could only guess, finished by now. She wasn't talking about, was she? Poor her, then. She wouldn't make it in time.

"The…the…" Rukia was too busy berating herself for not being able to watch the time. And now, her chance to enter the academy vanished into a pool of…nothing. She was so damned certain that no matter how fast she tried to run, the earliest she'll be able to arrive there was an hour from now. Freakin' stupid. Freakin' stupid her.

"Damn. Damn! DAMN! DAMN IT ALL!" She clenched her eyes tightly shut as she cursed loudly. All the promises…the dreams…all gone now. Damn that stupid Academy rule.

_Once one registers for admission to the Academy and doesn't show up, he or she will be black listed and not given any other chances to enter the Academy, no matter how strong he or she is._

Tōshirō watched in amusement as the woman pulled on her hair and continued to shout random obscenities. He was so sure she was really talking about the Academy Admissions Screening, and he would have consoled her when she suddenly dropped to her knees, and the white-haired man could hear something very like sniffles coming from her. Was she crying now? Had this woman gone mad?

"I…I'm sorry, Ryu, Taka, Yamato…I was…I was stupid…and I let the chance slip off my fingers…I'm sorry." It would have been a heart-breaking sight, had he not seen this same woman bitching about earlier. That didn't stop pity from creeping up Tōshirō's heart. He took a few steps until he stood right beside the kneeling woman and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I can help you." Shit, shit, shit! Why was he doing this again? He was assigned to lead rookies on a hollow extermination, not to assist some random crazy, bitchy girl get to the Academy. But he couldn't just leave a crying woman to weep and drown in her sorrows when he knew something could be done about it. No matter how icy his heart was as the others claim it to be, Tōshirō had a weak spot for crying girls.

"R-really?" Tear-filled amethyst orbs looked straight into his emerald eyes.

He smirked, just to lighten up the mood, and pointed at himself. "See these clothes? I am from the Academy."

Rukia's eyes lit up upon hearing that piece of information, even if she had realized that she didn't like the Academy's uniform, and still didn't get where he was getting at. "Really? You are?"

"Yeah."

"So…Will you be able to…break me in?" She asked seriously.

Tōshirō's smirk fell from his face and he frowned. "Of course not. I'm a student, not a staff member. You'll have to go through the screening like everyone else. I could shun po you there so you could still make it in time."

Doubts filled her mind for a second as Rukia stared intently at the second batch of flowers that she had dropped that day. "I don't know…I'm pretty sure it's finished by now."

He shook his head. "The Academy isn't all that perfect, you know. They usually start their activities half an hour to a full hour later than indicated, so the screening must still be going on as we speak." Tōshirō could only hope that he was right, or this woman's heart would break a second time.

Hope-filled amethyst eyes locked once again with encouraging emerald. "Then I guess I have to take you up on that offer. What's your name?"

"Hitsugaya Tōshirō." He answered simply.

"I'm Rukia." She slowly stood up and dusted her knees as she moved closer towards the man.

Tōshirō wrapped his arms around the woman, and slightly blushed at the warmth…and at how good it actually felt. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he readied to shun po all the way to the Academy. As he concentrated his reiatsu on his feet, he heard her say a few things before the wind blocked his ears.

"Arigatō, Tōshirō, for saving me."

* * *

The lieutenant of the 13th division stretched and yawned loudly. He had been sitting on the desk for two full hours, looking over at a list of names, calling them in, observing their potentials, and giving the final verdict: accepted or rejected.

Yes, he was the judge of the current Academy Admissions Screening.

He boredly watched as the last person on the list walked towards the center to show what he could do. Kaien could feel very low amounts of reiatsu on him, and he would surely not make it in the Academy despite his good combat skills. He gave the boy a chance to show off, anyways.

When he felt too bored for words, he waved a hand of dismissal while stifling a yawn. "Listen kid, you have the…errr…potential, but your reiatsu level is just too low, and it couldn't even pass for the freshman level. So, sorry…"

The kid's shoulders slumped as he walked away dejectedly. Kaien browsed through the list again to see how many were accepted, and how many failed. Also, he needed to see who didn't show up, so he could put in on black list.

And there was one…just one.

He raised his quill to mark the name, when a familiar reiatsu entered his sensing range. Ah, his favorite Academy student! He faced the direction where he knew the boy would appear within seconds.

"Yo, Tōshirō!"

The white-haired boy who had just arrived wand was frantically looking at the now empty room for signs of the still on-going screening—there was none—jumped back in surprise.

"Sh-Shiba-sensei!"

Kaien grinned and approached Tōshirō. The white-haired genius was his favorite student in the whole Academy, ever since he met him when the kid was still in first year. Kaien had been really impressed with the young man's abilities that he had been keeping constant watch on him to make sure no one snatches him away once he graduates from the Academy. He wanted Tōshirō on his squad.

The Shiba clan leader was about to put his hand on the younger man's head when he saw a petite figure in his arms. Kaien circled them to see a better view, and confirmed that it was indeed a woman in Tōshirō's arms.

"Wow, Tōshirō, I didn't know you had it in you!" Kaien teased.

"Shiba-sensei! Are you the judge of today's screening?"

The look of worry on his emerald eyes took Kaien by surprise. "Y-yes, why?"

Tōshirō let the woman in his arms go, and stepped closer towards Kaien before bowing deeply. "Please, Shiba-sensei, allow her to be screened."

Kaien shifted his gaze from Tōshirō to the woman beside him. Her eyes were averted to the ground, but he could clearly see the color of it—amethyst. Striking amethyst. Suddenly remembering the list, he inquired, "Are you Rukia?"

The woman's gaze snapped up and she looked directly looked at him as she timidly nodded her head.

Kaien chuckled at the both of them and placed a hand on each of their heads, ruffling their hairs at the same time. "Anything for my favorite student. Now let's see what you've got."

Rukia nodded and stood before both Kaien and Tōshirō, looking at the latter for some sort of reassurance. He nodded at her and she smiled a little in return. She gathered her reiatsu and formed it into a ball before her. Both men were amazed at how she had done it so simply, at the control she had over her spiritual energy. It didn't even take longer than 5 seconds for her to do that, and she hadn't even undergone any form of training yet.

Then before any of them could react, Kaien and Tōshirō heard her mutter, "Bakudō no ichi, Sai."

In an instant, both men's arms and legs were tied by unseen forces together, making them both fall on to the floor. Kaien blinked at her. "Where did you learn that?"

"A Shinigami from Rukongai taught me. He was once our…my neighbor, and he taught me that particular spell so I could protect myself. I haven't used it til now, though."

Kaien nodded and grinned at her. "Well, that's good. But please unbind me now."

They were freed within a moment. Kaien dusted himself off and walked towards the desk he had been occupying earlier. He took his quill again and wrote something on a piece of paper. He was shaking his head the entire time.

Rukia looked at Tōshirō, the hope slowly vanishing from her eyes. Tōshirō saw this and turned his attention back to Kaien. "S-so…Shiba-sensei…Is she…?" he trailed off.

Kaien was still shaking his head, but the two saw that it was because of disbelief. He was smiling happily as he made his way back to them, extending his hand towards the raven-haired woman.

"Welcome to the Shinigami Academy, Rukia."

* * *

Now the question is: Should I continue this piece of crap, or should I just delete it and go to hell? Please tell me. Reviews are so much appreciated. :D  
Take care everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

So, first things first again. Why Kaien? Simply because I fell in love with the HitsuRukiKai triangle I started in All The Right Moves, and I love Ichigo way too much to not let him end up with Rukia. Kaien poses no threat at all, since he's dead. Mwahaha. Don't get me wrong, I adore Kaien! XD

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! :D

Pardon the errors, I'm not perfect. XD

* * *

"Hey, Tōshirō, could you do me a favor?" Rukia asked as they walked through the silent halls of the Shinigami Academy dormitory.

"Wasn't what I just did one?" The white-haired boy grumbled as he led her towards her room like Kaien had instructed.

"Well, yeah, but...I need another one." Rukia tried to persuade him.

"What is it?" He grumpily asked.

"Well, since classes don't start until the day after tomorrow, could you...I mean, would you please take me on a tour tomorrow? Just so I wouldn't be so clueless during the first day, please?"

"What?! No way! That's too much of a bother." He answered incredulously.

"No it's not! All you have to do is tell me which building and which room is for what. Come on, Tōshirō! Please!"

"It's Hitsugaya-kun to you, and for the last time, no!" He adamantly refused.

"You're so mean, Tōshirō. Shouldn't students from this Academy help the new ones? Huh? Huh?"

'Pffft. If you only know... Ugh! This girl is really persistent!' Tōshirō tried to block out the voice of the petite girl as he silently wished her room would come into view soon. Why the hell does her room need to be at the very end of the hall?! Oh right, 'cause she was late for the screening.

"Oooiiiii...Tōshirō! Toooshiiroooo! Oi! White hair!"

"FINE!" Tōshirō begrudgingly agreed. There was just no better way to shut this girl up. "I'll see you here tomorrow morning." He stopped in front of a door—the last door on that particular hallway.

Rukia's amethyst orbs lit up. "Really? Thanks, Tōshirō!"

"Yeah, yeah. And it's Hitsugaya-kun. This is your room. Get in and get some sleep."

"I will! See you tomorrow!" She opened the door eagerly but suddenly stopped before she even set one foot in. She looked back at him with a dangerous glint in her eyes. "And don't you dare ditch me, you got that?"

Tōshirō scowled. She just had to threaten him before retiring for the night, didn't she? He sighed in defeat. "Yeah, yeah."

"I'll see you, then!" She got in and closed the door. Not a second later, she opened it again. "Tomorrow morning. Don't be late!"

Seriously, does this girl have some sort of switch? One moment she's all too cheerful and giddy, the next she's threatening and creepy. Weird.

Tōshirō just shook his head as he thought of the hellish day awaiting him tomorrow. Right now, he needed to walk all the way towards the other end of the hall. His room was just about...a hundred and twenty doors away from Rukia's. Talk about late night walks.  
..

..

..

..

"Mmm..." Rukia was in a half-asleep, half-awake state. Her eyes were still closed, though her consciousness was starting to attune with her surroundings. The first thing her hazy mind registered was the extremely soft bed she was currently laying on. Her uncomfortable makeshift bed and the hard wooden floors were just bitter memories now that she had a real, soft bed to sleep on. She sniffed and smelled the sweet fragrance of flowers, perhaps from the gardens right outside the dormitory. The sunlight was slightly seeping through the windows, as if nudging her awake.

She slowly opened her amethyst orbs, blinking a few times to adjust to the room's brightness. It was such a wonderful morning—something that she had not been able to appreciate ever since her friends' death. She smiled slightly at the remembrance of the boy she had met yesterday. Maybe, _just maybe_, he could fill in the void that Ryu, Taka and Yamato left in her heart. Maybe, he could be her friend.

She sat up while rubbing sleep and its byproducts off her eyes. She stretched to fully awaken every single muscle on her body. She had a tour to go to, and she couldn't keep her guide waiting.  
..

..

..

..

Tōshirō woke up early that morning so he could make it on time on the girl's door. And by _on time_ he meant before the room's occupant went out, or before any of those staying in the one hundred and twenty rooms in between start noticing him. Walking through a hundred and twenty doors doesn't exactly take an hour...but close enough if one would disregard the few second difference that would have otherwise made the travel time exactly one hour. And that was another reason why he needed to wake up early for this…tour.

He grumbled to himself about how stupid he was to go acting like some Good Samaritan and helping the girl get into the Academy, although he admits that the girl's got some talent. One of those talents was making him say yes to something he doesn't really like to do, he thought, slightly pissed at himself.

He finally reached the god-forsaken room and noticed that the sun was just beginning to shine. So was he too damn early? Irritated, he scowled at the still closed door of the petite girl's room and sat down on the ground with his back on the opposite wall.

Meanwhile, Rukia was so engrossed in her room. She wasn't able to see its content last night for she had been too tired to do anything else other than lay down on the inviting bed and sleep. So now, thinking that it was still too early in the morning and that her tour guide probably was still out and drooling on his pillow, she decided to explore her chamber.

There was a desk beside her bed, which was at a corner of the room. A lamp sat on the table, along with a few books, quills and inks, pens, and papers. On the other side of the room was the wall with a window. Scrolls were hanging beside the window, while a closet stood on another corner of the room. A door was beside the closet, which led to the bathroom—the biggest, cleanest, and the most sweet-smelling bathroom she had ever seen. A tub was located in the middle; a mirror hung above the sink that was perched on the wall opposite the bathroom door. Towels, toiletries, a few cosmetics, a few robes and other basic bathroom necessities were also there, at her disposal. She was so happy that she thought of ditching graduating and just stay in the dormitory forever. She quickly reprimanded herself when that thought entered her mind.

She took her sweet time in taking a bath. She used the bath oils in the bathroom and even put some flower petals from the plant in the bathroom window. She dried herself with the soft towels and then rummaged through her closet where several yukata's and kimono's were neatly hanged. Also, her Shinigami Academy uniform was there, on the farthest corner of the closet. She chose a plain and simple yukata and donned it just as her bedroom door was pounded.

Anangry voice came from behind. "Oi! Wake up!"

Rukia blinked at the door before rushing forward to open it. There stood her tour guide, a vein popping dangerously on his forehead. The sun shone brightly on the window behind him.

"Ohayō!" Rukia cheerfully greeted.

Tōshirō subtly took in her appearance. The yukata looked good on her compared to the commoner's clothes she wore the day before, not that he found her beautiful, mind you.

He grunted in response to her greeting and turned on his heels, gesturing for her to follow him.

Both of them exited the dormitory and entered the Academy's main building.

Tōshirō named each room, pointed at the training areas, told her where the labs were, where most students hang out and spend their free time, showed her the library, and took her to the kidō  
firing range.

"That's just about it. First years aren't even expected to memorize the whole Academy. Your classes are mostly done indoors, and they're usually just right next to each other, so you won't have too much problems. Only basic kidō is done outdoors." The white-haired boy explained.

"Oh, well thank you, Tōshirō. It sure was a lot of help! I'll see you tomorrow!" Rukia waved at him and started running towards her dorm room.

Tōshirō just frowned and thought that he'd have a lot of hiding to do on the first day of class for his third year at the Academy.

..

..

..

..

"Hitsugaya-kun!" A male voice called out. Tōshirō looked back and found Kira with a fourth year student, Hisagi Shūhei. The white-haired any stopped walking and waited for them to catch up.

"Kira-san, Hisagi-senpai." He nodded in greeting.

"No need to be so formal." Shūhei chuckled. "It's nice to see you here. How's everything going for the genius? Finally able to slack off?"

Tōshirō smirked at him. "And this is coming from the man who's set to graduate on his 4th year instead of the 6th because nothing else is left for him to learn."

Kira chuckled at both of them. "That's enough, gifted ones. Don't forget that a commoner's with you."

"Pssh. Quit saying crap, Kira. Everyone knows how good you are. You're just too shy. " Shūhei teased.

..

..

..

..

"To all the new students of the Shinigami Academy, please proceed to the Assembly Hall for a short welcome ceremony." Rukia read the pamphlet that was handed to her after her screening as she made her way towards the Assembly Hall. Thanks to _white hair,_ she had no problems in locating the said area. She walked in and found a huge crowd anxiously waiting for the ceremony to begin.

She found a spot for herself and stayed rooted there until someone bumped her from behind.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" A timid voice said.

The girl was short, shorter than Rukia was, and had brown hair tied into pigtails.

"No, no. It's okay. " Rukia said, brushing off the girl's apology.

The girl bowed again before raising her head and smiling at the raven-haired first year. "You're new, too?"

Rukia resisted the urge to say _'well what do you think I'm here in the assembly for?'_, but decided against saying something so rude to a stranger, especially to a timid girl like her. "Uh yeah...you, too?" She mentally slapped herself for saying something equally unintelligent.

"Yeah, and I'm nervous about my first day. I hope I wouldn't get lost. I have friends who are already here in the Academy, but I wasn't able to see them and ask for help. Oh, by the way, I'm Hinamori Momo."

"Uhh...I'm Rukia."

"Rukia...? What Rukia? I mean, your last name is...?" She questioned further.

"I have none." Rukia deadpanned.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that..."

Luckily, Rukia was spared from further engaging in an idiotic conversation with the girl as the ceremony started. Several balls of kidō lit up the entire place as the man of the hour stepped into the podium. And surprise, surprise. It was none other than Shiba Kaien.

"Alright, you newbies. I'm sure you've read the rules and regulations of the Academy in the handbook given to you after the screening. You are the lucky ones chosen to be given a chance to learn the ways of a Shinigami, so I suggest you use this chance wisely." He paused to give the students _"the eye"_ to let them know that his last statement was a threat. However, he caught amethyst orbs with his ocean blue and instantly recalled the events of the other day. This made him smile a little against his will.

"So I presume you all know me, but I'll still introduce myself for the benefit of those poor beings whose memories failed them. I am Shiba Kaien, lieutenant of the 13th squad of the Gotei 13. But since Ukitake-taichō is always sick, you can sometimes slip and call me Shiba-taichō, I won't mind." He grinned at all of them. "Now, this ceremony crap is just for formalities, and I'd like to cut it short so we could all spend our time on more important things. Just make sure no one knows, you get that?" _The eye._

There were nervous gulps and timid nods around the Assembly Hall.

"Good. I see we understand each other perfectly. I'll see you later then." He raised two fingers in a mock salute before leaving the sodium to mingle with the crowd.

"Oh, that's it I guess. I'll go to class now. I'll see you again some time, Rukia. Hajimemashite!" Momo bowed again before leaving the hall with the others.

Not really one for crowds, Rukia decided to lag behind everyone else. She was moving in a slow race when a hand caught her shoulder.

"Oi, Rukia."

Rukia looked at the hand's owner and say Kaien grinning down at her. "Sh-Shiba-fukutaichō!"

"Ehh? I thought for sure you were the type to call me 'omae'."

Rukia slightly blushed at the implication of her origin.

"Ehh?! What's with that face? Oh, I get it…That wasn't what I meant. Sorry, sorry. I was just thinking, well..." Kaien didn't really know how to explain himself. She just struck him as the feisty type who'd fight fists first before bowing down to anyone.

"It's alright, Shiba-fukutai—"

"Just call me Shiba-sama or Kaien-dono. Shiba-fukutaichō just doesn't suit your voice." He teased, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Hai."

"Well how's everything going for your first day?"

"It's fine."

"It's good you haven't gotten lost yet."

"Ah, Tōshirō helped me tour the Academy yesterday so I know where I need to go for what."

"Tōshirō? Are you for real?" He was surprised that the kid would do that for this girl. That white-haired boy was a famous introvert, and he hates doing favors for other people, no matter how close they are.

"Yes, why?"

"You two have something going on?" Kaien curiously asked. That was the only plausible explanation.

"No! We've just met!" Rukia replied, slightly undignified at the insinuation.

Kaien gaped. Tōshirō doing favors for mere strangers? Has hell frozen over? Or rather, has hair finally grown on Yamamoto-sōtaichō's head?!

"What?" Rukia asked, baffled by Kaien's gaping.

"N-Nothing. It's just that...never mind. Anyways, I think you have t i to class now."

"Uh, yeah. I'm actually about to leave."

"Ja, ganbatte ne?" Rukia gave a small smile and a nod before exiting the Assembly Hall.

..

..

..

..

Rukia wandered off into the hallway where no freshman were to be seen. She quickly deduced that this was where she might find her new friend, _white hair._ She stood in a sea of strangers, looking left and right for the familiar face, but failed to find a glimpse of it. She shrugged and decided to just leave when she finally spotted that striking white hair between blue and blonde.

Without thinking of anyone else around her—without minding that she was the only first year in the midst of upperclassmen—Rukia shouted with all her might. "Tōshirō!"

The said boy stopped in midstep. However, he wasn't the only one who did. Everyone who knew who he was—and that meant EVERYONE, considering he was the Academy's most prized genius—halted in their steps. Everyone looked curiously at the brave girl who shouted the genius' name—the anti-social's _given_ name.

Tōshirō mentally slapped himself. He should have seen this coming. Seriously, this girl just didn't get it! He so wanted to bury himself six feet—no, make that six hundred feet—below the ground right then and there. Everyone was looking at then curiously. Actually, it was more like they were looking at _him_ curiously while they stared at the girl in disbelief. They all seem to be anxious of how he would deal with the feisty girl.

He couldn't lose face now, not after what she did. Slowly, he took a 180 degree turn and came face to face with the former bane of the forest, now bane of the Academy.

Rukia smiled as she caught his attention and ran forward, the ten feet gap between them decreasing tremendously. "Tōshirō, I've been looking all over for you!"

The white-haired boy raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Really? Who are you?"

Rukia's smile faltered a bit. "Are you kidding me?"

Tōshirō frowned at her. "No, who the hell are you?"

Rukia scowled at him. So that's how it is. Just when she thought she found a friend, all she really found was a deceitful bastard.

* * *

There. Just some character building. And I'm still working on their friendship, so this was nothing much. I hope it wasn't too boring or anything. Please review! :D

Some poor translations for my poor Japanese. :D

Omae—an informal way of saying _"You"._

Hajimemashite—_It's a pleasure to meet you_ or something along those lines.

Ohayō—_good morning_

Ja, ganbatte ne?—_Then, do your best okay?_

Sōtaichō, fukutaichō, taichō—you all know that already. XD


	3. An apology

(This story is formerly known as **Learning Starts With L**)

Oh you must hate me now!

I haven't updated in months!

I am deeply sorry to everyone who's been honestly waiting for one. Well, I have a chapter ready since..errm, October, but it was written on paper, and I never got to type it since I have been busy with my other stories and school as well.

Plus, I'm still thinking about whether or not this fic is worth continuing, or if I should just stop writing it.

Nevertheless, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed for the previous chapter. I'm sorry for letting you guys down. But yeah, as soon as I find the time, I'll update this.

I just realized I needed to update you guys with what's going on in this fic when **HANYAxbrando** asked me for an update. And I was like _darn, I haven't updated in months! _(thanks for the reminder, chee-chan. XD)

So sorry!

But here's a preview of what's in store for the next chapter:

* * *

"Tōshirō no baka!" Rukia grumbled as she kicked a rock on the ground. "That bastard, what's up with him? Did he bonk his head or something, that he suddenly forgot who I am?"

No, of course not, and Rukia knew this deep down. Who'd want to be friends with a Rukongai stray like her anyway? And one from Inuzuri at that?

--

"Yosh! I am your instructor for this class for the entire semester that you have to take it. I am Shiba Kaien, lieutenant of the 13th division…"

--

"What is it?" The white-haired boy asked.

"You know her, don't you?"

--

"Rukia?" Kaien gently placed a hand on her head and gently rubbed it to calm her. "I'll be listening when you're ready to talk…"

"K-Kaien-dono…" Her voice broke.

--

"You made her cry, you know."

* * *

THERE! Those were enough spoilers, ne? You guys can guess what's gonna happen, but that's all I'm gonna give. XD


	4. Chapter 3

**EDITED: Feb 11, 2009 -- I have just realized that some of you who had left a review for my AN couldn't leave a review for this chpater when I originally put it on the 3rd. Soooooo I moved it to the 4th to give you guys a chance to have your minds heard. XD Sorry to everyone who received this alert and thought this was Chapter 4. ^^**

Oh yes! You hate me! Oh what sadness! LOL. XD

I'm sorry I haven't update in soooo long. I kinda lost inspiration to continue this, but well, you people encouraged me so here's an update for you guys!

I'd like to thank those who reviewed the previous chapter:

**SunsetRainbow, wallflowerxiii, iana Sabelle, BlackBelt, youshallnotpass, Kimihaine, KoOri no HouKou,** and **HANYAxbrando.**

And of course, I'd like to thank those who responded to my Author's Notes:

**HANYAxbrando, SunsetRainbow, xRukiaxx, snowdays, haku fan 1, Kimihaine, hisanachan, kitti0cat, phonenixfire3473,** and **Ashenshiro.**

Special thanks to **SilverLuna** for adding a review fro the first chapter.

No editing has been done to this, so sorry if my grammar and spelling sucks (which I am completely aware of).

I dedicate this to** Kimihaine** and **HANYAxbrando** who both bugged…errrmm…encouraged me for an update. ^^

* * *

Tōshirō no baka!" Rukia grumbled as she kicked a rock on the ground. "That bastard, what's up with him? Did he bonk his head or something, that he suddenly forgot who I am?"

No, of course not, and Rukia knew this deep down. Who'd want to be friends with a Rukongai stray like her anyway? And one from Inuzuri at that?

"Pfft. I don't want to be friends with a freak either." She grumpily made her way to her class, which was Soul Society and Shinigami history.

"Rukia-san! Rukia-san!"

The raven-haired woman glanced around her history classroom for the owner of the chirpy voice. Oh, great, just what she needed. "Ah, Hinamori...san."

"Rukia-san! I'm so happy! We have the same history class! Sugoi desu ne?" The peach girl declared.

Rukia blinked at her, not knowing what to answer. "Err...Aa."

"Come, let's get a seat! I saw the front seats are still available! Let's go!" Momo dragged the reluctant Rukia towards the very front of the room. Rukia had actually planned on sitting at the very back, keeping a low profile on her first day. She wanted to quietly observe her classmates first to see he she could try to get along with them in the future. However, everyone seemed to be thinking of the same thing, or was just really nervous, because all the seats at the very back of the room were occupied, as if no one really wanted to take a front seat.

"Ah, how lucky we are, ne, Rukia-san? It's hard to get a seat at the front row!" Hinamori cheerfully — a little too much to Rukia's liking — stated as she clasped her hands together.

Rukia took a quick glance backwards. Yeah, right. Three rows from the front were nearly empty, while everyone else was crowding at the very back.

"Momo-chan!" Someone said in a sing-song voice. "Oh Momo-chan!"

Momo perked up and smiled just as an ample-bosomed strawberry blonde seemed to materialize out of nowhere...and pounced on Rukia — yes, RUKIA — almost suffocating her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Mmmff!"

"I missed you, Momo-chan!"

"Uhh...I missed you, too Ran-chan."

The buxom woman's ears stood at attention upon hearing Momo's voice from behind her, instead of the usual muffled one in her chest when she gives her this 'warm welcome'.

"Oh." She looked at Momo beside her, and then at the poor raven-haired girl — why she hadn't seen the hair color first was beyond her — and quickly released the almost purplish girl.

"Oh, oh! Gomen ne!" She looked at the two small women in front of her and found a justifiable reason for her mistake. Why, the height of course!

"Well, I missed you, Momo-chan!" This time, she smothered the right person as the other one still struggled to regain her lost breath.

Rukia finally looked up at the strawberry blonde just as she released Momo.

"Hello there! I'm Matsumoto Rangiku. You are...?"

"Rukia." She answered evasively, not wanting to deal with the 'what's your last name' crap.

"Hello, Rukia! I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I thought you were Momo. You see, I was so excited to see her 'cause we haven't seen each other since I entered the academy. We grew up together. Oh yeah, where are you from Rukia-san?"

Rukia's cheeks reddened slightly. "I-Inuzuri."

"Inuzuri? You mean the 78th?!" Rangiku practically yelled.

"Well...yeah." The raven-haired girl averted her eyes to the ground in embarrassment.

"Really?! It's a big thing to get into the academy for you then, huh?" The strawberry blonde asked, oblivious to the feelings of the petite girl.

Rukia shyly nodded, not wanting to say anything else. Luckily, their instructor for their history class arrived. And oh, what a surprise it was for the raven-haired girl.

"Yosh! I am your instructor for this class for the entire semester that you have to take it. I am Shiba Kaien, lieutenant of the 13th division..."

Yes, he never gets tired of introducing himself.

"Consider yourselves lucky, you first years, because I am supposed to be a special instructor in the swordsmanship class, but since the Academy Head insisted that I handle this class, I accepted it. After all, the Head only wants you to learn from the best." He flashed everyone an adorable grin.

No one could really take it upon themselves to call him cocky once he flashed that award-winning smile of his.

"Oh, why, Rukia-san! I see you're in this class, too! You're a lucky one, huh?"

~Flashback sequence~

_After the welcome assembly and the little chat with the raven-haired girl, Kaien rushed to Academy Head's office._

"_Chairman-sama," he mocked. "You do know that the work in the 13__th__ during this time is pretty heavy, don't you? Don't you think you should be a little more grateful for my help? It's really hard for me to find time to grace this Academy with my presence." He flashed his infamous grin._

_The Academy Head gulped nervously and held back his tongue. "You always volunteer yourself, and you don't take no for an answer," he badly wanted to say, but instead he opted with "o-of course, Shiba-fukutaich_ō."

"_Ah, you do, don't you? Now, I want to handle a History class. It was my forte during my Academy years. Would you please be kind enough to show me the class lists, Chairman-sama?" He smiled good-naturedly, but the Academy Head who was currently scared out of his mind clearly saw the underlying threat in that grin. Everyone knew that Kaien was a really good guy, and he never hurt anyone intentionally without reason. But still, the guy could be really imposing when he wanted to, complete with 'the eye', a grin, and a little spiking up of his tremendous reiatsu._

"_Uh…H-hai." The Academy Head handed a few sheets of papers to the waiting hands of the lieutenant, who quickly scanned them as soon as the papers touched his skin._

"_Uh-huh…Mmhmm…" Kaien was carefully 'checking' the schedule of the classes, all the while muttering things about particular ones intervening with his job at the 13__th__ squad. His ocean blue eyes visibly glimmered a sit landed upon the…'schedule' that he wanted._

_Great, that particular class would be starting in a few minutes. He found it just in time._

"_I'll take this." He said, waving the paper as he sped off towards the room where the class was going to be held._

_Yes, not only is Kaien imposing when he wants to be, he is also devious, not to mention unstoppable, when he wants something._

_~End of Flashback Sequence~_

"H-hai," Rukia replied, weirded out that they always bump into each other, yet happy at the same time for being saved from Momo and Rangiku.

..

..

..

..

"That was a cute little girl, Hitsugaya-san, if I were you, I would've pretended." Shūhei said, chuckling in amusement.

But that was it. That was the problem—he pretended, all for his stupid reputation: a reputation he slowly built as a defense mechanism against the people who branded him as a loner. _"I'm not a loner, I just don't like mingling with…other people,"_ he would always say, until he unknowingly built a wall around himself, forbidding other people from getting close to him.

He knew perfectly well how it felt to be lonely. When he first came to the Shinigami Academy, he was alone. And living the guarded life that he did when he was still in Jūnrinan with his grandmother and two friends, he didn't exactly know how to socialize. And because he looked terribly young and showed so much promise early on, people shied away from him even more. Besides a childhood friend who entered the Academy a year ahead of him (and whom he doesn't really get to see much), Tōshirō had no one to be with.

So no, he wasn't a stranger to solitude. And because he had just pushed an innocent, lonely girl away, he felt awfully guilty.

Tōshirō realized he had been quiet for quite a while, and that Kira's eyes were on him.

"What is it?" The white-haired boy asked.

"You know her, don't you?"

_~Flashback sequence~_

_"Stay here, all of you. Hitsugaya-kun will be coming in a while."_

_All the rookies looked down, ashamed of their display of childish and unprofessional behavior. Kira just smiled at them, reminiscing his rookie days. Suddenly, he looked in the distance and felt the reiatsu of another hollow. He tried to detect its location, and was greatly relieved to know that Tōshirō was there to take care of it. It seems like everything was going to be okay, after all…_

_…until another hollow reiatsu appeared, and Tōshirō was still in the middle of fighting the first one._

_Kira took a deep breath and turned to face the rookies. "Chiaki-kun," he called out to the most responsible rookie. "Stand here and watch over everyone. When a hollow appears, do not force yourselves to fight it when you know you couldn't. Get everyone to safety. Do you understand?"_

_"W-wakatta." Chiaki nervously replied, suddenly burdened with a big responsibility only after a short stay in the Academy._

_Kira nodded to him and sternly looked at everyone in the eyes before shun poing away._

_He arrived at a large flower field just as the hollow appeared. He saw a small woman in the middle of the field, shuddering perhaps in fear. The blonde guy tightened his grip on his zanpakutō and was about to run and attack when a magnificent display froze him on the spot._

_"Sōten ni zase, Hyōrinmaru!"_

_A blue dragon sped its way towards the hollow and encased it in solid ice, before the owner of that amazing shikai delivered the final blow._

_And that owner was none other than Hitsugaya Tōshirō himself. During his short stay in the Academy, he had achieved something not even a fifth year student was supposed to have—he had released his zanpakutō's shikai._

_And it was one hell of a powerful shikai._

_Kira broke out of his reverie when he saw Tōshirō and the little girl engage in a conversation. He couldn't hear anything due to the distance between them, so he opted to just watch them from afar._

_And he was so damn surprised when Tōshirō suddenly offered his back to the girl, and the two were suddenly gone in a flash. Kira smiled to himself upon seeing Tōshiro interact that closely to a girl. Kira shook his head and chose not to follow them to remind Tōshirō of the consequences his actions (read: abandoning the rookies that he was supposed to lead). The blonde Academy student turned to face the direction he came from and shun poed away._

_~End of Flashback Sequence~_

Kira inconspicuously fell behind, and Tōshirō soon followed his lead while Shūhei remained oblivious to what his companions were talking about.

"What are you trying to say, Kira?" Tōshirō's voice was gravely serious and he dropped the formality.

"I saw you in the fields…in Rukongai, Hitsugaya-kun," Kira's voice remained calm and composed. "And I saw your shikai."

Emerald eyes widened. He never wanted anyone to know that he had achieved his shikai, and the only reason he released it that particular day was because of necessity.

Kira smiled softly. "Don't' worry, Hitsugaya-kun, I am not telling anyone. I know you wouldn't want to get accelerated again and deal with grumpier upperclassmen in the 5th and 6th years. But I am curious as to why you denied that you knew her, Hitsugaya-kun."

Tōshirō clenched his fists as guilt washed over his whole being.

..

..

..

..

"Okay, so since this is the first day of class and I am a cool instructor, how about I give you a free day? Consider it my treat for the opening of classes. Don't get used to it, though. I'm not this generous all the time." Kaien grinned.

There were hoots and cheers as the students started leaving the room.

"Oi, matsumoto! You here again? Two years ago, when Ukitake-taichō handled this class, I saw you. Last year, when Kyoraku-taichō took over, you were still here. Don't tell me you slept in his class, too? Just like what you did with Ukitake-taichō." He raised an eyebrow at the strawberry blonde.

Rangiku laughed humorously. "Oh, don't be silly, Shiba-fukutaichō. That wasn't me! This is my…first time taking this class."

:Oh? I don't remember seeing you during the screening, with which I was the judge, by the way. And this class is a requirement for all first year students. Other than them, those who take it are those that…well, those that didn't succeed in finishing it the first time around."

"Ohoho! How cute, Shiba-fukutaichō! You actually remember me, then I'm flattered!" The buxom woman playfully hit him in the arm.

Kaien raised another brow and resisted looking at her…blessings that was a sure indicator of who she was. No one else in the whole Academy had that big err…blessings.

"Err yeah. Anyway, Rukia, so…you're so lucky, huh, huh? You got me in your class, huh? Hmmm… Are you stalking me or something?" Kaien flashed his infamous grin again.

"Ehh…not really. I'm not even sure if I'm in the right class…" Rukia replied.

Kaien's smile faltered lightly. "Of course you are, silly."

"Oh, Momo-chan!" Rangiku's shrill voice broke in. "We gotta find him now so we can have our little reunion, ne?"

"I'd love to Ran-chan, but…I have advance placement tests today." Momo sadly replied.

"Oh, well…I guess I have to find him alone, ne? Oh yes, Rukia-shan, Shiba-fukutaichō, would you want to come with me for lunch? I'm just going to find our friend first."

"Sure. I have nothing else to do." Kaien immediately replied.

"Err, I don't think I can. I have something else—"

"Oh, Rukia-san! What else would you be doing on the first day? It's my third year here, and besides the placement tests, I know for a fact that nothing happens during the first day!" Rangiku stated.

"Let's go then!" Kaien lightly placed his arm on Rukia's shoulders and slightly nudged her to follow the two women who already made their ways out, but on separate directions.

..

..

..

..

"I understand that you have a name to protect Hitsugaya-kun, but I think it was really unfair for her to be treated that way."

"I…" Tōshirō's emerald eyes were now focused on some spot on the floor. "I know. What do I do, Kira?"

The three were now approaching the freshmen corridor which was near the Academy's exit.

"You should apo—"

Turning just around the same corner the three men were supposed to turn to were two women and a Shinigami.

"Tōshirō-kuuuuuuuun!" A high pitched voice called out, before the white-haired boy felt someone latch itself on to him and smother him with a rather ample bosom.

Thank the heavens the hallway wasn't packed with people (souls?) and no one else witnessed the event.

"Mmmfff…Matsumoto! Let go!" Tōshirō's muffled voice clearly rang in the air.

Rukia froze in mid-step upon seeing that familiar white hair, much to her chagrin.

"Oh, sorry!" Rangiku cheerfully replied as she let go of the small boy. "I just missed you. We haven't seen each other for so long! And we go to the same Academy!"

"And I'm wondering how you found me now…" The white-haired boy muttered under his breath as he tried to fix his hair.

"Don't be silly, Tōshirō-kun." Rangiku replied, brushing the comment off.

Tōshirō raised his head to retort, but instead of looking at his childhood friend, his emerald eyes focused on the raven-haired girl beside the group, a soft scowl on her face as she intently stared at the ground.

And for a moment, there was only the two of them in Tōshirō's eyes.

Suddenly, she looked up, and livid amethyst met shocked emerald, before the raven-haired girl slowly walked away.

"Ehh??" Kaien looked at the retreating figure of Rukia, then back at the group. Everyone was as clueless as he was, so he just shrugged and followed the small woman.

"I wonder what happened to Rukia-san…" Rangiku whispered.

"Hey, Hitsugaya-san, wasn't that the girl from this morning?" Shūhei asked.

"This morning?" Rangiku raised an inquisitive brow.

..

..

..

..

Rukai continued the barrage of curses in her head. She was irritated as hell in something as simple as catching a glimpse of that annoying, smug bastard with his friends who were witnesses of that day's earlier events.

"Baka, baka, baka…"

"Oi, don't you know it's rude to just walk away from your company without saying anything?" Kaien reprimanded playfully.

Rukia remained silent as she sat down on a nearby bench.

"Dōshita no?" Kaien asked.

Rukia shook her head. "Nandemo nai."

"Pfft. Don't 'it's nothing' me. C'mon, I know something's up. Tell me."

Rukia clenched her eyes tightly as her hands balled into tight fists.

"Rukia?" Kaien gently placed a hand on top of her head and rubbed it to calm her. "I'll be listening when you're ready to talk."

"K-Kaien-dono…" Her voice broke.

..

..

..

..

The last class for the day was finally over, not that the lecturer actually showed up, but still, Tōshirō was glad that he could finally be alone to recollect his thoughts. Rangiku had bugged him incessantly about what happened that morning, while Kira only smiled innocently at them, subtly giving Tōshirō knowing looks, which only added to the white-haired boy's guilt.

He was positive, Rukia was mad at him. He saw it in her eyes. And for some unknown reason, seeing anger in those amethyst orbs made him angry at himself as well.

But what was he to do?

"You made her cry, you know." A voice from a dark corner called out.

Tōshirō whipped his head towards the speaker. Kaien emerged from the shadows, his arms crossed in front of his chest, his face wore a calm mask of indifference.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I don't know what you're talking about, sensei." Tōshirō immediately defended.

"Of course you do. You made her cry." Kaien adamantly insisted.

Somehow, that statement didn't sit well with Tōshirō and burdened hi meven more. He sighed in defeat. "What should I do?"

"Do what your heart dictates. It would never lead you astray." Kaien's words of wisdom come out at the most unexpected of moments.

Tōshirō nodded slightly. "So…did she really…?" He trailed off.

"Of course she did."

_~Flashback Sequence~_

_"I'll be listening when you're ready to talk…"_

_"K-Kaien-dono…" Her voice broke. Her head hung low as her body shook. "Can I…Can I borrow your…"_

_"My what? My shoulder?" Kaien asked, wanting to comfort the poor girl in case she breaks down._

_"Your…your zanpakutō." She raised her head; her eyes were blazing with fury as she looked him in the eye. It was almost scary that he gave it without so much as a thought._

_"Tōshirō no baka! Teme!" She yelled as she hacked and slashed and diced and repeatedly swung Kaien's Nejibana at a large tree. "Bastard! Liar! White-haired brat! You…you… Aah!"_

_Kaien watched from the sidelines with wide eyes. Was it because of anger, or was she really just a natural swordsman? The way she swung her zanpakutō was forceful yet graceful at the same time. Sure, it needed a lot more work, but she held his zanpakutō in a way like no freshman student—a girl at that—should ever wield. At least not yet._

_"Really interesting…" Kaien muttered to himself._

_Suddenly, the tree that she continuously abused gave up on her sheer force and threatened to fall on the exact spot she stood at, but Kaien was attentive enough to shun po her out of the way just as the tree met the ground._

_~End of Flashback Sequence~_

"She was bawling her heart out, the poor girl…" Kaien shook his head dramatically as he tried even more to play the guilt trip card on his favorite student.

Tōshirō clenched his fists at his sides, his guilt at its optimum level. He was a ClassA jerk for pulling that stupid act on that poor, friendless girl. His thoughts drifted back to that afternoon at the flower field. She was softly crying for a chance she thought she had lost.

And as a vivid image of watery amethyst orbs surfaced on his mind, a resolve slowly formed.

..

..

..

..

Tōshiro ambled along the freshmen corridor. He ignored the stares piercing his back—some admiring, others plain curious. He never once returned these gazes, because he was a man on a mission.

He finally found the girl who had made his life hell in the span of a few hours. She was sighing forlornly to herself, walking straight to who knew where, completely oblivious to her surroundings.

Tōshirō drew a deep breath. This was it. No turning back after this. Goodbye indifference. Goodbye reputation.

"RUKIA!!" he shouted. The whole corridor went eerily silent, not even the sound of breathing could be heard. Every student stood still and gaped at their well-respected senpai. All but one.

There was a slight hesitation in her steps. She had been too caught up in her own little world when she heard someone shout her name. Real loudly at that. She came to an abrupt halt but didn't dare look back to see who called out to her. She didn't need to. She could clearly imagine that white-haired, emerald-eyed boy gazing intently at her back.

The said boy waited for a reaction, and for her to turn around and face him. His wait was in vain, for sooner, the raven-haired woman started walking away again, completely ignoring him, and the gasps of hock fro m their audience.

A low growl bubbled in Tōshirō's throat he mentally curse this girl's stubbornness. Oh well, nothing to lose now. Not his pride, and definitely not his reputation. They have all vanished a few moments prior.

"Listen, Rukia!" he called out. "I'm sorry was a jerk. I know I shouldn't have done that. You didn't deserve that kind of treatment from me. No, not from anybody. I-I'm sorry. Just…just please…" He faltered at the end, not really knowing what else to say, or why he was even going through all these for the forgiveness of a girl he had just met. It isn't until several decades later, after a war has ensued, lives were risked and blood was spilled that this particular white-haired boy would remember this moment and decide that he never regretted this moment.

From a corner, Kaien, Rangiku, Shūhei, Izuru, and a jubilant Momo who passed the Kidō advance placement tests, were about to make their way towards Tōshirō when they came upon the scene. They stood quietly watching the events unfold. It was quite a sight, seeing their boy genius swallowing his pride to ask for an apology—in front of all the freshmen, no less!

They gazed at Rukia's unmoving form. It was all up to her now.

Secretly, a heart wished that the raven-haired girl would just walk away.

Rukia slowly turned around, head hung low. Tōshirō took the initiative to walk towards her and close the gap between then. Truth be told, he was expecting some sort of violent reaction from this girl, especially since his defenses were particularly down at the moment.

But when Rukia lifted her head and looked at him…with those sparking amethyst orbs and that soft smile on her beautiful, angelic face, Tōshirō found himself returning the gesture, thinking that he wouldn't have things any other way, while slowly leaning in, as if pulled by an unseen yet extremely powerful force.

Several gasps resounded in the corridor, but neither of the two captivated souls heed to it, as they continued closing the small gap between them, lost in each other's endless pools.

Just as emerald eyes were slipping closed, Tōshirō found himself beng tackled to the ground.

"Shirō-chan!"

"M-Momo?"

* * *

Yeah, I know it sucks. -.- This story was supposed to be…uhh…slightly angsty. (To those who have read my Snow and Smiles oneshot collection, you know by know how I love angst). But when I was writing this chapter, I couldn't help but make it…lighter. That doesn't mean it'll be this way through out though (that is to say that I am going to complete this). ^^

And yes, there was some foreshadowing in this chapter. I hope you spotted it. ^^

Dōshita no = What's wrong?

Nandemo nai = It's nothing

Teme = ehh, need I say it? You know it already. XD

**Join the HitsuRuki Army. Or else you'll regret it. :D**

Happy Valentine's Day (and Singles' Awareness Day) in advance everyone! :D

Please review and tell me what to do with myself...I mean with this fic. XD

* * *


End file.
